The Door I wanted
by birokisses
Summary: 'Nick, you are one hell of a disaster.' Aftermath of 2x19. Unable to sleep after Jess admitting she wants him, Nick attempts to figure out what to do. My first fanfiction- I'm addicted to New girl, and the incredible chemistry between these two characters. I can't get them out of my head, so this is really helping me get it out of my system!
1. The Door I wanted

'Nick, you are one hell of a disaster.' A thirty year old man mumbles to himself, bleary eyed in the darkness, the safety of his bedroom. The beginnings of stubble have begun to cloak his face again, and he reaches to prop his chin up. It's 2.35am, and he can't sleep. Kept up by the alcohol or the adrenaline swimming in his system, his mind wanders endlessly. His fingers keep reaching to touch his mouth, where Jess' had been hours earlier. Did that really happen?

He had been so oblivious. Stupid, really. How could have known, that Jess wanted him like he wanted her? Jess. Jess, Jess, Jess. Her name circles above his head like a baby's cot mobile, instead of making him sleep, he is more awake than ever.

He whispers her name quietly, and a war breaks out momentarily in his head- two conflicting emotions. The primal hunger, desire for her, then the peculiar feeling of affection he had garnered for her over the past year.

Something makes him heave out of bed and cross the landing to her door.

The door he had always wanted to go through, since the very first day it had been filled with a dark haired girl with a tendency to sing whilst she baked him cakes. A girl who also never shut up- pestering him constantly to pick up his socks around the apartment. A girl who he couldn't stop thinking about, every single minute of every day, because she stopped him from being too broken.

He knocked hesitantly. Thirty seconds passed…a minute, two minutes.

Who was he kidding? It was the middle of the night. Why would she be as torn up about this as he was? He turned around ready to slink back, already regretting his decision to try, when a corresponding knock echoed back on the opposite side.

Nick froze. She was awake, but didn't open. He leant against the wooden barrier, unsure of what to do next. He didn't want to barge in. So he paused, and then knocked again, a series of very gentle taps with his knuckles. A flurry of fingers drummed from the other side straight away, followed by a muffled giggle. Nick felt his stomach twist in anticipation.

The door handle twisted. A pair of blue eyes loomed in the gap between the door and the frame. A makeup-less Jess peered out.

'What do you want Miller.' She addressed him in a stern, but groggy voice, as if nothing had happened earlier. Her fringe was out of place, and he could feel his stomach feel warm.

'I wanted to just talk to you. Properly talk, without yelling. I just… man, it's just-'

'What. Nick.'

'It's just, you drive me so _crazy!_' he blurted, gesticulating wildly. 'Not just in the angry way! But not! Like, that, that way too! But like, in the way that… I really, _really_ like you Jess…' His voice petered off to a sigh.

The door slammed shut in his face. 'JESS!' Nick said, exasperated.

A small squeak emit from behind. 'I'm sorry I can't look at you,' she began apologetically from the other side.

Nick frowned, but before he could say anything, her voice piped up again.

'I can't look at your damn face! You drive me crazy too! And I do want you, yes! Totally! One hundred percent, yes sir! And then we're kissing. And then you go and smash a fish tank, and before I know it, we're back in our rooms like it never happened. And that's pretty confusing, because yeah, I like you, like you too. _And I want more, Miller.'_ She ended breathlessly.

Too long he had been trying to hide the fact he liked her. He just couldn't resist it any more. Nick wrenched the door open and found himself in Jess' room. He locked eyes with her and moved a curl away from her eyes. Swearing like a trooper in his mind, he took her back and pulled her closer to him.

So he leans in, without a word, and she doesn't say anything either. And his lips gently graze hers, and this time it's different to before. It's so soft, he doesn't even know if it's actually happened, because next thing he knows, her arms are wrapping themselves around him, under his shirt, reaching up to the nape of his neck. She holds him so close, and he responds, cradling her so tightly.

They stayed like this, standing embraced for what felt like an eternity, when Jess' light flickered on abruptly. Schmidt stood in the doorway, arms crossed with a triumphant grin painted on his face.


	2. Schmidt's Intervention

**"**_**You realize every second**_** that **_**you don't**_** run after her, **_**you**_** become more and more of a **_**butt-wad**_**, **_**don't you**_**?"- Schmidt, Parking Spot**

Schmidt's Diary.

I have been woken yet again. This is becoming a regular occurrence. Nick and Jess, up at some merry hour, lumbering around the place like they are the only two people on the planet! Disturbing precious, precious beauty sleep!

Sure, when I first heard about it I was a little ticked off. Quite annoyed actually, if you're asking. After the advances I had made when Jess first moved in to apartment 4D… to no avail, because apparently Miss Jessica Day didn't want any of the Schmidt lovin.

After **I**, was unsuccessful? She goes for _him?_ Mr beer gut? Mr I don't shower on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and every other day after that? MR NICHOLAS MILLER?!

So yeah, if you must know, I was a little smidgeon pissed about that. No. It's not even worth me dwelling upon. Move on. Next point.

But then I started noticing little changes around the place. (I'm an intuitive person. It's a gift. Many are jealous.) He started showering again, thank god. Wearing cologne. I hear whistling around the house. Everytime we're all on the sofa, he tries to be all sly and subtle, and slides next to Jess so their sides press together. Hello? Nick making the slightest bit of effort? He doesn't even have any stubble anymore! Is there any alarm bells ringing? Schmidt bells certainly are! Schmidt NOTICES.

Okay. So we decided on the no-nail contract. But I'm not denying it, he's not denying it. Why are you even talking about that stupid thing? It's not important! Look at those two! I don't know much about love. Lust, sex, pure passion, sure I'm a damn expert. I'm your connoisseur. I'm master of the house- but love? Clearly I'm a failure. Never heard about it until a certain exotic…

Actually never mind. I got side-tracked. It's not important. I'm over it.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that never have I seen my best friend so damn head over heels before. Every time he's been with someone else, he's still been thinking about her. He cares for her.

But if he goes about the way that he does with every single girl he's ever been with, it's going to end in tears, and pain, and Nick will grow the biggest beard, and it will start growing its own civilisation in it. Nobody wants that, trust me.

But bow down now, because your Schmidt is no ordinary hero. I've seen Nick get hurt too many times before, that big ol' gentle flower. I will not let his dreams get crushed!

This is Schmidt's intervention! Schmidt out!

Hurling his pen down furiously, Schmidt leaped from his desk. Woken by the faint murmurs of a certain two people's voices, he crept down the hallway, across the landing in his kimono. Sure enough, Jess' door was ajar.

In he went, and there they stood in the dark, hugging each other like crazy people. Two crazy people in love. A quick flick of the light switch, and they immediately leapt from each other, as if they had been electric shocked.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING SCHMIDT?' Nick roared, stepping away from Jess almost instinctively. Jess suddenly became incredibly interested in the fabric of her silk pajamas.

'THIS, my dear friend, is a Schmidt intervention. A schmidtervention, if you will. It's not very catchy, I didn't have much time, I'm working on that phrase, I need something a little-'

Nick's eyes widened in anger; Schmidt beamed at him.

'Off topic. Schmidt intervention! Never mind. You two, sit down. Papa Schmidt wants to teach you the lessons of life.'

Seeing Nick's face drop was like all Schmidt's birthdays coming at once, and he began chuckling very loudly. Nick and Jess were caught- two deer in the headlights. They sank onto her mattress rather stiffly, waiting for whatever Schmidt had to say to them.

'Do you… want to stay in my room? After he's gone?' Jess hissed sideways at Nick whilst Schmidt pranced around clapping jovially. Nick squeezed her palm secretively in reply.


End file.
